In The Beginning
by wwerko
Summary: How it all began! Prequel to How To Surprise a Bull! Gendrya!
1. Smoking Car

**What's up peeps! So I decided after waiting so long that I would do another Arya and Gendry story because well... I love the two of them and i feel I should make a back story for them for my original fanfiction story so here it is!**

* * *

"Shit!" Arya Stark said as she sat in her car and saw the smoke starting to come out through the closed hood. "Fuck!" She groaned.

Arya was eighteen and had been driving for about two years, her brother Jon had been the one to give her the car she now was driving which just so happens to be her first official car. She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled her phone out calling said brother.

"Hello!" She said as Jon answered the phone.

"What do you need little sister?" Jon said on the other line.

"I need you to come pick me up because this stupid car is smoking!" She almost shouted.

"Can't. I'm at work right now." He said sounding bored and not concerned about his sister's rage. "Why don't you call a tow truck if you need the number I may know a guy."

"I think i can just drive it to where ever the place is if you give me the address."

"Do you know the Foredge garage?" He asked. "It's on the corner of First and Rhaenys, can't miss it."

"Yeah I know where it is, my friend Weasel just started working there not to long ago."

"When did you get a frined named Weasel? Who the hell is he?" Jon asked getting frustrated from what Arya could hear.

"Weasel is actually a girl so you can calm down. She's sixteen and we've been friends for years. You may remember her by her real name Jackie." Arya said starting to sound bored.

"Oh ok." Jon said starting to sound relieved. "Well I know a lot of people that work there and try to find the bull he's the best one to work on cars and he actually is the one who owns the place."

"Whatever you say bro. Love you hopefully i won't die or break down before i get there."

"Love you too, smart ass!"

* * *

As Arya pulled into the garage she got a feeling of dejavu as if she'd been there before. She shook the feeling as she got out of the car and walked into the building to see who was working and could get a look at her car. She stepped inside and imidiately recognized about eight of the mechanics working there as friend's to her brothers Robb and Jon. Robb and Jon were twins so automatically they were eachothers best friend and whom ever one became friends with it seemed the other wound up also becoming friends with.

"Arry?" Lommy said as he noticed her walking in. Lommy was closer to her sister Sansa's age but always hung around Arya's brothers. "What are you doing here?"

"My car started smoking as I was driving it so I called Jon and he told me to bring it here and have the bull look at it. Who's the bull and how do I get in touch with him on fixing my car?"

"I'm the bull." Said a voice from behind her. As Arya turned around and noticed who the bull happened to be, the bull was none other than Jon and Robb's best friend since childhood Gendry Waters. Arya hadn't seen Gendry for a couple of years and boy had he changed, all except his eyes they were the same blue they had always been, the same blue that almost everyone in his family had.

"Holy hell Gendry!" She said running over and jumping on him as he easily caught her and hugged her back obviously recognizing her before she even did him. he held her in mid air for about a minute as most of his workers just chuckled at the exchange between their friend/boss and the little sister of their other two friends or as they liked to call Gendry, Robb and Jon 'The Three Smart Ones' Robb and Jon were the only ones of them who didn't work for Gendry, and Gendry was the only one who worked there, who didn't need to but actually wanted to, which none of them could really understand why. "When the hell did you buy this place? Jon told me you're the owner!" She said as he placed her back on the ground.

"Come with me into my office as we fill the paperwork out on your car and I'll fill you in." He said leading her into a small cleaner room of the garage. "Jesus Arya!" Gendry said hugging her once more as he closed the door to the office giving them some privacy. "How long has it been since I last saw you?" He held her at arms length examining her. "You've grown." He said with a smirk. "Not by much but you're deffinately taller than you were the last time I saw you."

"Haha jackass!" Arya said with a smirk on her face looking up at Gendry she started getting a tingly feeling all over her that she remembered getting every time she saw him the last year she had seen him before he stopped coming around as much. That was just about the time she had begun to realize she found him attractive but never told him on account of the fact that he was best friend to both of her older brothers. "So when did you buy this place?"

"About six monthes ago, as soon as my name was on the lease and i was in full ownership I started hiring all of our stupid friends who wouldn't be able to make it anywhere else in the world if not for the fact that i owned my own business." He said smiling. "What have you been up to? Last time I heard anything about you was from my idiot sibblings saying that you were going to start college this coming September."

"That would be correct. I'm going to be studying criminal justice, plan on following in dad's foot steps." She said grinning.

"That's what I went for. Wanted to follow after Robert but realized it was a waist of time since he probably wouldn't give me the time of day as an employee but will hire that stupid prick Joffrey." He said seeming slightly bitter.

"You seem to be doing good for yourself though, those idiot's all seem to be busy!" She said seeming quite genuine.

"Yeah they're not all bad, and they don't fuck up that bad. When they do it's nothing I can't fix." He said with a smirk. "So what happened to your car?"

"I was driving and it started smoking so I figured that might not be a good sign and called Jon since he's the one who gave me the car to begin with, and he told me to bring it here and put it in your hands because he said you're the only one who knows what they're doing."

"He really gives me way too much credit, and why didn't he tell you to call a tow truck say there are flames under the hood of your car he pretty much put you at risk there." Gendry said seeming quite concerned.

"Actually when he told me where to locate the garage I was only a block away so I figured I'd drive it the rest of the way here."

"When was the last time the car was matinenced?"

"I just got it from him three monthes ago when he got his new car."

"So the last time was a year ago when he brought it to me." Gendry said rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the headache forming at his friends shear stupidity. "Next time i see Jon I'm kicking his ass."

"Why?"

"Because the cars a piece of junk and the last time he brought it here I told him as much and what does he do, he gets a new car and gives the crappy car to his little sister putting you in danger." He said sounding a bit pissed. "Well do you have anyone who can pick you up from here?"

"Everyone's at work except Rickon and Bran who are actually spending the day with our Uncle Benjin." Arya said trying to think of who could possibly pick her up on short notice.

"Don't worry then we'll bring your car in and I'll start working on it tomorrow." He said sticking his hand out for her keys. "You came just as I was getting ready to leave. I can bring you where ever you need to go until your cars fixed."

"Wow thanks Gendry!" Arya said throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back she swore she saw a blush form on his face but she could have just been imagining it.

"Anytime Underfoot!" He said getting a wack from her for bringing up the old nickname they used to call her. "I take it Jon and Robb don't call you that much anymore do they?"

"No! They know better." She said trying and failing at looking annoyed. "I'll give you a pass this once since you didn't know any better."

"As you say wolfling!"

* * *

 **ok I know it may sound stupid and cheesy but keep in mind I've been out of the game now for a little while so cut me some slack!**


	2. Awesome Apartment

**Chapter 2 my dears!**

* * *

"So what else is new with you?" Gendry asked as he drove Arya to where ever she wanted to go. She told him she didn't have to be home right away so they were just going to hang out back at his apartment until she got bored and wanted to go home.

"Nothing really, graduation happened, now I'm just waiting for the summer to fly by so I can start college." She replied looking over at her one time crush/friend. "What about you other than taking over the shop anything new and exciting?"

"Nothing other than the normal update from Renly on how my siblings drive him insane and won't stop harrassing Loras every time he stops by. Other than that nothing really new."

"When did Renly and Loras start dating?" She asked getting curious. "I see Margaery on a daily basis practically because of Sansa and all, and she has never even mentioned it!"

"That's saying something considering Margaery has the biggest mouth of everyone we grew up with!" Gendry said with a smirk. "They've been on and off for about a year and a half. Loras wants commitment, Renly wants to be able to give it but can't because of Edric and Mya and they don't make things easy for him. I take them as much as I can for him and when I don't his friend Brienne will take them. But they listen as well for the two of us as they do for Loras if you understand what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Edric is just as close to Bran and Jojen Reed as you were to Robb and Jon and still are. He's always telling of how he and Mya make Loras's life a living hell whenever he stops by. But I thought that Loras had started watching them for Renly, not he and Renly started dating." She chuckled at the smirk Gendry displayed at knowing his younger siblings shear stupidity. "Sometimes I think Ed takes after my idiot brother more than he does you."

"He's been around Jon for so long that people who didn't know any better would probably think that Ed was Jon's brother." Gendry said still smirking. "How's Bran been by the way?" He asked looking a bit concerned. "How exactly did he break his leg?"

"The idiot was trying to prove he was a man and tried to fix the shingles on the roof rather than have dad 'waste money on someone who actually knew what they were doing', I don't feel bad for him he didn't even use a ladder to get up there."

"How the hell did he get on the roof then?" Gendry asked looking a bit shocked.

"He shimmied his way up a drain pipe." Arya said trying not to laugh over how stupid it sounded. "Can't lie though it was pretty amazing that he made it up as far as he did before he fell and Ygritte took him to the hospital."

"Why did Ygritte take him?"

"She had stopped by to talk about things to do with her's and Jon's wedding. She heard the thud and went rushing out to see what it was, she was the only one to stop mom from going into complete panic mode." Arya said smirking.

"Wow. I can not believe Bran would be as stupid as the rest of us were." Gendry said smiling to himself. "Obviously that makes Sansa the only smart one sadly."

"Yeah and look what she dated in the past. We all have our lost years."

"That we do." He said with a chuckle as he pulled up out in front of his apartment building. "Shall we enter my lady?" He asked cornily with a smirk.

"We shall." She replied before punching him in the arm.

* * *

"So make yourself at home." Gendry said leading Arya into his apartment. "It's not much but it's cheap and I like it."

"I think it's awesome!" She said looking around. "How long have you been living here?"

"Basically since I moved out of Renly's." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda. "You thirsty?" She shook her head. "I had a small stint where I lived with Robert for a while but that didn't work to my liking so as soon as I had enough money saved I got this place."

"What's the deal with you and Robert?" She asked wanting details since it was weird that Gendry could dislike his father so much yet her own father loved the man like he did his own brothers.

"Well my dear sweet father had a habit in the past of popping kids out of my mother and never bothering to stay and help raise said children and now that she's gone he doesn't even have the decency to rasie his youngest two and just passes them off onto his youngest brother stalling his life in the process. But he can act like a great father to his wife's children. Nothing against Myrcella or Tommen, they're great, Joffrey on the other hand as you well know is a little shit and should just disappear." He said before taking a sip of his soda and leaning on the kitchen counter. "That's my deal with Robert since you were wondering."

"Sorry Gendry."

"Not your fault, be happy you have Ned as father though and never take him for granted. He's a great guy and has the most honor I've ever seen, just wish I can become half the man that your father is then I'll be able to say I've lived a good life." Gendry said with a genuine smile. "How's he been by the way?"

"He's surviving after raising Robb and Jon, I'm pretty sure he believe's the rest of us are easy to deal with." She said with a chuckle.

"Ah Jon wasn't that hard to put up with, Robb either if you disclued his shot gun wedding. Theon on the other hand always had a way of making grey hairs appear on your dad's head that match the color of your's, Jon's and his eyes." Gendry commented with a chuckle that made Arya give a throaty laugh of her own that he kind of liked the sound of.

"So how's your dating game been?" She asked turning the subject away from their families.

"I have no dating game what so ever. I haven't actually been on an actual date since high school and that was only to help Jon and Robb not even because I was interested in the girls they hooked me up with either." Gendry said. "When Jon started dating Ygritte he had me tag along to keep her friend Val preocupied so she wouldn't kill him if he got past second base with Ygritte. And Robb brought me along to keep Jeyne's friend Joy off his back which became extremely awkward when I found out she was a Lannister." He said with a shiver. "Imagine how awkward that would have been if things had become serious between the two of us!"

Arya couldn't help the out right laugh she gave at the thought of Gendry actually dating Joy. Nothing bad about Joy of course she was a nice enough girl, just in Arya's opinion not the right girl for Gendry. "Sorry Gen!" She said regaining her composure. "I could just clearly picture the awkward family dinner when you walk in with her as your date your dad's face contorting as both he and Cersie have a heart attack."

"Would be fun to see happen though." He said with a sly grin. "What about you?"

"Me?" She said indignantly. "No time or concern for the guys my age. Besides they're all stupid and idiotic. They make all of you look smart."

Gendry chuckled and felt satisfied with that answer, a part of him thought that it was a feeling of an older brother protecting his little sister, another part of him told him that he was just trying to fool himself and he was doing a horrible job at it. "You don't need a man Arry." He said with soft smile. "You're well enough on your own and focusing on more important things, like proving you're actually the smartest Stark child that your parents gave birth to."

"That's not too hard when you see what I'm up against." She said raising an eyebrow suggestively. "So what do you want to do for the time being." She said checking the time on her phone. "I'm still not bored of you yet."

"Haha, we could watch a movie if you want and order some take out."

"Sounds like a plan if I do say so myself." She replied.

And so they did.

* * *

 **Ok new chapter give me some feed back letting me know if your liking it so far. Ps reminder as I've said in the past don't own character's if I did I would be a rich woman and not having to worry about anything for the rest of my life.**


End file.
